Unspeakable
by Endestprana
Summary: Part one of the angst...


" _ **Deep inside…, the truth keeps on piercing my heart… no way out at all…"**_

A simple date. An anniversary for their first years having being girlfriends. Kanan took Dia to Numazu to visit a cafe they both really liked, and from there they would went out to an Aquarium there, strolling around afterwards. Dia prepared her stuffs diligently, not wanting any kind of sleaziness stroke her during an important moment. Kanan, too, readied her most pretty dress for the incoming date. It's been a while since they saw each other this week, so both of them carve for some companion.

Kanan arrived at Dia's house and Ruby greeted her, saying that her sister was almost ready so she should wait inside. And Kanan went inside, having been a while since she visited Dia and entered the house of Kurosawa. Living in Tokyo for almost three years while rarely went back home to Uchiura must be the reason, and as Kanan spoke inside her mind, Dia went out of her room, elegantly, okay, with blushing, and she earned a sudden clapping from Kanan, who's amazed by her girlfriend today. So beautiful, Kanan said to the embarrassed Dia. Dia then took Kanan's hand and they went outside, heading to the bus station. Kanan smiled at Ruby and said goodbye, leaving the house and headed towards the just-now-arrived bus.

It took almost an hour to enter the cafe. Mainly because they were a bit late, so there're so many people in queue. Finished waiting, Kanan quickly took Dia inside and grabbed one of the maid, told her to give her the menu asap. The maid was none other than Yoshiko, who's being punished by Riko because she insisted on going to Tokyo just the other day, earning a rage for being selfish from Riko, which made You-chan laughed her hearts out until Kanan snapped her out of it by pinching her nose. Yoshiko unwillingly complied to Kanan and gave the menu. Finished the order, they waited for the fallen angel maid to bring their foods later on.

"It's really crowded, huh?" Kanan started the conversation, looking outside full of people

"Well, it's almost Christmas. Anyone would expect this to happen.." flatly by Dia

"By the way, I brought you something Dia…" Kanan showed a silver necklace from her pocket, which made Dia's eyes shone bright as if she saw a wonder from this world

"Are you sure giving this one to me? It looks really expensive." Dia said while she inspect the necklace thoroughly

"Of course I am. You don't have to think about such thing, Dia. I love you so it's normal for me to gave you present, right?"

And as Kanan put the necklace on Dia's neck, Yoshiko arrived bringing the order. She giggled at Kanan, but Dia swiftly grab her ear, saying that if she said any words about this, she would report to Riko about her being caught kissing Ruby's cheek the other day. Yoshiko shivered at the threat, image of Riko 'punishing' her again turn her bravery to dust, never again she wanted to be treated like that by Riko. And so, she quickly went to another customer, leaving the giggling Kanan and Dia.

Finished with the foods, they went as planned to the Aquarium. They enjoyed their time there as they strolled around, enjoying the scenery around. While they holding hands, Kanan tightened her grip, and Dia was surprised but she held it back, not wanting to let go. She didn't want to let go of the warmth that she rarely got after all this time. Not even if it was a fake one. She knew why Kanan took her to a date today, but she didn't want to voice her question, avoiding hurting her now-girlfriend.

Two years ago, right at this Aquarium, an incident happened. Kanan's beloved and also Dia's best friend was being kidnapped for ransom. Knowing that Mari was an eccentric one, she tried to break out, but unfortunately, one of the kidnapper was surprised by Mari and thus he shot the gun in his hand, the bullet pierced through Mari's heart. He was panicked and all of the kidnappers went out from the Aquarium. A week later, the kidnappers were found and arrested, but the impact for Kanan wasn't being decreased by that. She was hurt really bad. One time, she tried to entered the prison to kill the one who did it to Mari. Fortunately, Mari's father expected that and she was stopped beforehand.

All day, all night, Kanan spend her time sulking and doing her works while looked so empty. No one was able to persuade her into enjoying her life again. A month, a month, half a year, all to no avail. But for Dia, it's her job as her best friend to get Kanan out of depression. Fortunately, she managed to do so. She managed, but with a great cost. At first she didn't realized it, but after spending time together with Kanan for a month, she knew that Kanan was treating her as Mari's replacement. In the first phase, Kanan never called her 'Dia'. Dia was really hurt, but seeing that it's normal after such thing happened to her, she complied and slowly made Kanan to call her by her name.

Spending two months afterward, Kanan slowly recovered from her condition. Well, that was what people except Dia thought was going on. Instead, the treatment Dia got was getting worse. It's true she addressed her Dia now, but the kiss that she got from Kanan was filled with nothing but sadness. The tears that fell on Kanan's cheeks hurt Dia more than she though. But she's sure that her now-girlfriend would be getting better as time went by. And lastly, it led to now. To this date in the cursed Aquarium that took Mari and Kanan's sanity from this world. Why would Kanan took her here? The answer was obvious. It must be because Kanan wanted to make sure that 'Mari' is alive and kicking, that she's able to go on a date with her just fine. Not knowing that the 'Mari' herself didn't exist anymore. There's no one named 'Mari' around them anymore, only "Dia' who's being treated like one.

Dia was hurt but she endured. She loved Kanan. She wanted her to be happy. Even if the cost for that was her own happiness. She was constantly saved by Kanan back then, so it's normal for her to repay them. As long as Kanan could live her live almost normally, she's fine being a person who always smiled at her but crying deep inside. Dia knew Kanan more than anyone, not even Mari knew about Kanan as much as she did. Even the necklace she got today. She knew it was a present for Mari that Kanan prepared before the incident. Wearing such thing pierced Dia's heart, but she's fine, as long as Kanan was happy. She only needed to keep this all to herself, until the time came when Kanan would went back being the cheerful one she knew.


End file.
